The Doctor And the Lost Time Ladies
by Patches54321
Summary: <html><head></head>The Doctor travels with humans all the time but what about seeing his Lovey Race for once! Enjoy! OCX10thDoctor slight OCXJackH</html>
1. Lords and Ladies

AN: Even though it would be a dream come true I do not own Doctor Who! This is going to be a fun new series. It's again about me and my best friend being sucked into the world of not BB but DW. This is my 2nd fan fiction so I hope you guys enjoy it! It's my favorite show so it will be #10 and me shipped of course hope you guys like it! Enough of my blabbering Enjoy again!

It was dark and cold as I walked in the street with my Best Fiend Alice (Same person as Nylah). She had Light brown hair that was about shoulder length and was 5'11" with glasses. My Name is Celeste and I have Dark Brown curly hair that reaches to the bottom of my back with eyes that change from golden to brown the original color from time to time and I have pale white skin. Did I mention I was a Time Lord so is Alice. We keep it a secret because we are the last of our race. We met when we were kids just 14 years old and now we are 759! Crazy for apes to hear with their one hearts and small brains. Alice and I live in London. There has been an alien invasion and we were going to inspect it just then we see a spindly man sprinting right for us. Then we and then two other people chasing him here a "RUN". We break out into a full out sprint and the spindly man follows. We get out of sight from the beast that was chasing us and the man following the spindly man says in a sad attempt at flirting "Hello Ladies" and the spindly man says "Stop it" "I was just saying hello. The spindly man glares at him and then goes back to his Cheery self and says "hello I am The Doctor" when he shook my hand I could feel Time Lord shooting through his veins. I quickly pulled away and the blonde looked at me as I whispered to Alice "he is Time Lord" her eyes widened as I finished this statement. He looked questioningly and said "This is Jack and this is Rose" I just glared at the man known as Jack and the Doctor looked quite amused.

"Hello I'm Celeste" "and I'm Alice" Alice had a new American accent and I hated it but whatever. "Nice to meet you" we strangely said in unison. They looked at us like we were crazy. "Where you not scared of that alien back there" Jack asked, I was starting to hate this guy. Alice replied with an unamused "No, We were actually going to investigate it" I added in "until tight pants and friends showed up" I said pointing to The Doctor. All but me and him laughed "I think we'll get along just fine" said Jack.

Jack and I trailed in the back not that I wanted to he just clung and I could not escape him. _Fuck._ Was all I thought and I looked at Alice and the others with a pleading look and they looked apologetic. "- so I knocked him out with my bare hands…" "I don't frankly give two shits about your "manliness" I said the last part with air quotes. He shrugged and I caught up with Alice "thanks a lot" I mumbled under my breath. "Don't mention it" Alice said and I glared so hard she stepped to the side a bit and she started talking to The Doctor I shrugged I liked being the loner of the group and there was nothing wrong with that "so how did you end up here" I heard a women's voice say it was my friend Reece who was like my protector you could say… let's just go with spirit they all turned to see Reece she was 5'4" and floating in the air looking like a young girl maybe 14. She had short brown hair in a pixie style with blue streaks and wore bright colors. I was wearing full black and Alice was in white I just looked to the ground and kept walking ignoring her. Rose opened her mouth as if to say something and I just said "don't ask" and with that she poofed away. We arrived at an apartment and Rose entered She yelled "mum!" I stayed outside not wanting to intrude and Roses mother I suspected came out and I greeted her "hi I am Celeste" I said and she just looked at me and said "I'm Jackie" she said it rather rudely. This is why I hate people"

It was starting to snow and I just stayed outside now joined by Alice and Rose. Girl time I thought snorting in my head. It was rather awkward and I thought why we are even here? My eyes then turned golden and I blinked them back to normality and Rose rubbed her eyes. I just looked at her strangely. She said "sorry" I said "it's quite alright" she smiled and I looked away. "She is a rather distant person don't take it personally" Alice said "Oh" Rose said dully. Alice said something I couldn't understand but then I felt her dragging me away. Well this is interesting I thought. The Doctor decided to follow us as one of his brilliant ideas came up. Jack came because he was thirsty… like literally he got some water on the way. Rose did it because The Doctor was going and that means something eventful was going to happen and the only way to get them to sop was this I said nonchalantly "What regeneration are you on"


	2. The Crazed and Controlled man

AN: I do not own Doctor Who! I only own my OC's! As always enjoy!

The Doctor just stood there along with his companions. "How did you know that?" He asked as he looked to the ground I could see his reason he seemed to have been alone a long time "answer me" he demanded. "When I shook your hand I could feel it" "but how" "because Alice and I are Time Ladies" They all stared at us wide eyed. We walked away as we heard him calling us I felt him grab my shoulder as he turned me around. "Come with me" is all he said and I could understand that "let me discuss with-"I was cut off by my dear friend Alice "Yes" I turned to her in one swift motion my whole body facing her "Ali-""let's just go you never know it might be fun" she whispered and with that I smirked we both held our hands out for the promise he shook them and we said "you've got yourself a deal"

Minutes later we showed up at his TARDIS I stroke my hand down it and said "she's a beauty" she made sounds that kind of sounded like purring then he unlocked the door and with that we walked in. Alice and I breathed in the air it smelt of Galifrey and it was comforting Jack looked at us strangely but we did not care. It was beautiful on the inside and the outside! "Okay, you two can explore I trust you with the TARDIS find a room" and with that Alice and I left running off excitedly. The long halls had so many doors and we we're drawn to two in particular and they were right next to each other and we walked in it was perfect I settled in and sat on the bed I inspected the room it had metal walls a bed with black sheets and a silk white blanket and the flooring was a dark hardwood floor. It also had a bathroom same theme with a beautiful mirror and shower. I change into converse that wee black and a black coat that went to hallway down my calves and hid my mouth with dark blue jeans. I went back to the console room and saw all the people that were there and they looked over to me and Rose said "that was fast". I shrugged and walked over to them. "I need to get my own TADIS or at least visit to get my stuff if that's ok" I walked to the door and said "seeya" with a dark aura.

The Doctors POV

This girl was interesting. I'm not sure if it's a good thing though she seems very distant.

Celeste's POV

I got my two duffle bags one with Alice's stuff and one with my own. I sighed I was going to miss this place at least for a while. I put it into protected mode and locked the door. It was just a couple of blocks away when I saw eyes looking at me and I walked faster.

I arrived at the TARDIS and immediately went to my new room to give Alice her stuff. She thanked me and then I put all my stuff away and then felt at disturbance. By that I mean we are now in the time vortex. Alice and I went to the console room ready to go at the same time we asked "what's wrong?"" nothing she's just being her" I cocked an eyebrow at his answer and he just scratched his head stupidly. Rose looked at this awkward moment and asked to no one in particular "well what's out there?" I shrugged and ran after her. We perked our heads outside the box and were meant by a cyber-man and he stated rather rudely if you ask me "DELETE!" Alice took out a gun and shot it. This was a special gun Alice's father gave to her. After 3 seconds the bullet sucks all the contents out of the enclosed space or body. The Doctor and Rose stared wide eyed at her and then the Doctor glared. It seems The Doctor doesn't approve of guns good to know. "Don't look at me like that" Alice said glaring back at the doctor. Oh no. He doesn't know what he's in for if he survives this day. I stepped outside and looked at the shell that lied on the floor.

Everyone was soon outside and I was fiddling with the wires that were extracted from the cyber man. I guess you could say I was more of the in the dark person and Alice liked to be active and do things herself. The perfect team. You can't have everything so it's good to have someone who completes you, and that's exactly who Alice is to me, my best friend, my greatest asset not in a weird way though. I smiled at this thought, thankfully no one noticed. Anyway as I fiddled with the wires The Doctor went on about how he didn't want guns on his TARDIS, I think it was a great idea to draw the line there. Plus it's his TARDIS. Alice is a stubborn one though so I just stayed out of it. Alice and I were the same in most ways, but when we were different we were really different.

We started to walk around the forest like terrain when we came across a city. "Must be their main source for upgrading" I said with air quotes around upgrading. The Doctor frowned at this you could see the disgusted look on his face. "So Doctor their like the ones we saw before, yeah" Rose asked the Doctor, he just nodded and went back to his cheery self "well, Allons-y!" We ran after him into the city. The lights were beautiful. I am a really big tech nerd I guess you could say. I just liked fiddling with anything electronic and Alice likes, well…weapons. She is a very violent person. (Sorry if you're reading this "Alice" but you hit me to much -_-). We proceeded through the empty streets. "Looks like they have already been here" I said sadly and I sighed. We kept looking around and found the cyber man base the doctor soniced it "it's deadlocked sealed" "leave it to Celeste" I opened the panel and in 2 minutes it opened like I said I do the backround stuff and Alice does the operation stuff she was loud I was quiet. They stared at me like how did you do that and I just went in with Alice by my side. We nodded at each other and I went to get info and she infiltrated the base and helped everyone get out. The Doctor, Jack, and Rose just stood around dumbfounded. I said on the intercom "Are you just going to stand around like idiots?" then Jack decided to be useful and joined Alice and The Doctor and Rose figured out where I was. "What are you doing?" Rose asked curiously. "I'm trying where the head of this corporation is" I replied not fully focusing on what I was saying so it came out really slurred like a drunk person on new year's eve. "How close are you to figuring out?" "One second and… done. He or she is on the top floor let us go!" and with that we ran off.

Alice's POV

This guy was annoying. Jack was it? Yes that was it; anyway he was making whatever I said sexual in some way. I was on the brink when I punched him in the gut. Yes I act on impulse but he deserved it "I should shut up" he whispered in pain I nodded and with that we ran to the top floor which is where Celeste telepathically told me to go. She had been working on that but I couldn't reply because I was a bit behind on what you could call studies.

We arrived at the top floor where The Doctor and Celeste were bad mouthing some really creepy guy with wires coming out of him. I ran up to them along with Jack and Celeste nodded at us once indicating it was safe to come forward. When I came forward the man chuckled and I heard a high pitched sonic screw driver that could make a dog's ears bleed at any time any place. I put my hands over my ears to no relief I sighed and just dealt with it. Something exploded and we and out of the building that was now crumbling and The Doctor said sadly "I gave him a chance" what did I miss. Everyone was safe now wasn't that all that mattered. Rose glanced at both of us and ran off to the doctor.

Celeste POV moments before Alice showed up…

"Don't you see it Doctor the world could be better with a press of a button" The Doctor glanced a meaningful glance at him and said "is it really a better world, or just a controlled world. Just stop, I am only giving you one chance" I nodded at the approaching Alice and Jack. He chuckled "I don't need you help Doctor" he reached for the button and the doctor pulled his sonic out and there was an unbearable screech. Then he took my hand and ran out.


	3. Galifrey Ill See you One Day

AN: I do not own Doctor Who! I only own Celeste and Alice! Enjoy!

This is just a short filler because I haven't had a lot of time to write but more will be coming!

It was cold and we were walking back to the TARDIS after that other stuff happened. I sighed and looked to The Doctor who showed immense venerability back then. Almost felt bad for him. You can just see the pain in his eyes. He usually walks with confidence a stride like a tiger, pep in his step, but now all you can see is regret.

We arrived at the TARDIS and we stepped inside, again just being near the TARDIS brought life back into me and you could also see the Doctor felt better because that confidence that I knew was back. He said back to his cheery old self "So what did you think of your first –" He trailed off remembering that we wee time ladies. "Oh forgot about-" I cut him off "its fine" I waved it off. "It seems like it is eventful for everyone with a TARDIS" Alice stated trying to release tension. "Yeah, I guess" The Doctor replied rather smugly and with that we all laughed letting the apes get some rest for the next eventful day. The Doctor, Alice and I on the other hand stayed up and told stories about our former planet Galifrey.


End file.
